Dragonball FXZ: New Life
by ferdax
Summary: Side story to Dragonball FXZ, during the three months skipped. Focuses on Bade and Erasa living together and him working at Capsule Corp.


**This story, along with Love Lost and Life in the 439, are stories that coincide with a three month period of Dragonball FXZ. **

Chapter 1

The night after Bade was officially hired at Capsule Corp. there was some debate going through the young Tuffle's head. He would like nothing more than to stay with Erasa and her family, they've shown him great hospitality over the last week or so and he wanted to repay them and help them out. But at the same time he didn't want it to seem like he was intruding. 'Either way, I have to ask tonight,' Bade thought. Him and Erasa already talked before dinner about him wanting to stay and they both couldn't agree more that he should take up residence with them. Later that night during dinner during a silence that was held between conversations, Bade stood up. "Well, I would really like to thank all of you, for everything you've done for me this last week. It really means a lot that you would take me into your home," Bade said bowing.

"There really is no need for that Bade, we've started to see you as part of our family now," Erasa's father said.

"I'm really happy to hear that, for the first time in my life I feel like I'm part of a family. I actually have an announcement, Gohan is friends with Bulma Briefs, the one who is in charge of Capsule Corp. She removed my chip, but I impressed her enough when I was there to earn a job working with her," Bade said, and with that Erasa's parents' eyes widened, and she only smiled. "I start Monday, and I'm going to get paid as much as any other scientist that works there. And I would really like to keep living here, but if I do I'm giving most of my paycheck to you all at the end of the month. It will be a lot of money, and I can't think of who else would deserve it more than a family that has worked hard their entire lives."

"Bade, honey, you could've stayed if you just asked. You don't have to do this," Erasa's mother said.

"But I feel I have to, no, I want to," Bade said. Erasa's dad stood up, walked over to Bade and held his hand out. "You really stand by your principles; you're an amazing young man, Bade. Thank you so much," he said.

"I really have you all to thank," Bade said as he shook the offered hand, "You are the first people to ever truly care about me. It has done wonders for who I am, and what I think I can do for myself and others."

"You will always be welcome here, Bade. Consider this your new home."

Bade has again felt happiness in his life, he actually found a place he could call home. He never felt happier, but at the back of his mind he could feel the tug of his past plunge him into guilt. 'I cannot tell them about the Tuffles or Frast, they deserve to live their lives happily without having to worry. I'll find a way to keep anything from happening to them, even if it means I have to track down Appur and the others and bring them down myself,' Bade thought behind his smile. Although they said he didn't have to, Bade refused to not help clean up the dishes and the apartment like he did every night. He said that he didn't want the fact that he was working at Capsule Corp. to affect his standing in the family. He wanted everything to be the way it was before he was hired. After all of the chores were done, everyone sat down to watch TV together as a family. "So Bade, you do realize we have to go shopping for some nice clothes for you," Erasa's mom said.

"Yeah how could I forget?!" Erasa shouted, "We should go tomorrow!"

"Uh-oh, I'm not coming this time, not after the last time," Erasa's father said.

His wife stuck her tongue out at him before saying, "Once, we left you behind once, but that's because you couldn't keep up with us."

"Good luck Bade, you heard correctly, you have to keep up a pace with these women where you shop with them or you get left behind," he said playfully while his wife shot him a playful glance.

"You have nothing to worry about Bade, we're there to shop for you so we won't do anything like that."

"They left me behind when we were looking for a business suit for me."

The two blonde women looked at each other before laughing, Bade was at a loss for words. He's never gone shopping before, at least not at the level that was being described to him now. He had no idea if he should be scared or excited to get new clothes.

…

Later that evening around midnight, both of Erasa's parents turned in for bed and Bade was about to do so himself before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it up and Erasa stood there in her pajamas. "Come on in," he said, wondering what she would want this late. But before he could say anything else she closed the door lightly and pressed her lips against his. Next thing he knew they were on his bed and she was turning off the lamp next to it.

…

Bade woke up the following morning feeling amazing, he had never in his life done anything like he did last night with Erasa. Although it appeared she went back to her room at some point, he was still happy nonetheless. Whenever he walked out to the living room, everyone seemed to be abuzz with news. "What's going on?" he asked and everyone looked back.

"Quick come look at the TV," Erasa said as she got up, grabbed his wrist, and set him down on the couch.

"_Our top story this morning, last night in Paw City a new superhero made his debut. Saiyaman successfully stopped a bank robbery by glove terrorists last night. Eyewitnesses say that he performed superhuman acts like the cloak has been for the last week. Not much else is known about him, only time will tell what he has in store for the world,_" and along with the story were pictures of Saiyaman in his somewhat ridiculous outfit on. "That's pretty incredible," Erasa's dad said, "it's always good to have someone who will look after the world when it's in peril."

'If he plans on going after glove, maybe I could help him,' Bade thought before saying, "It truly is amazing how pure some people can be."

"Well enough about that, sorry to say but we already ate some breakfast without you son. You were still asleep and we didn't want to wake you, but we left some food on the table for you."  
"Thank you," Bade said as he took a seat at the table on the opposite side of the room.

Erasa took the seat next to him, she seemed just as happy as he was this morning. "So how do you feel?" she asked smiling.

"Amazing, what about you?" Bade asked returning the smile.

"I would say that as well," the two sat there as Bade ate his usually small proportion of food compared to the rest of the human race.

"It never ceases to amaze how little you eat," Erasa said with a laugh.

"Don't hate," Bade said jokingly as he finished his juice. And with that he took his plate to the kitchen with Erasa in tow carrying the rest of the food.

…

Later that afternoon, Bade truly discovered why Erasa's father hated shopping. Even the drive there seemed terrifying, they almost got into five accidents on the way there and to find a parking spot in the huge lot outside the mall. Once they got out of the car, he was practically dragged in the mall in a pace usually reserved for marching infantry. Bade marveled at the sights inside the mall, there were people everywhere of all ages and backgrounds. They even had fountains at some parts. Bade didn't even want to know how many different kinds of stores there were, and they didn't even get halfway through the mall once they walked into a store that specialized in men's formalwear. Once they got inside Erasa's mom pulled out a measuring tape out of her purse and started measuring Bade without even asked. Erasa helped by positioning him in the spots to make him easier to measure. Without a word Erasa's mom was off looking for clothes. "Why don't we go pick out some ties and a watch?" Erasa asked with a smile. Although she asked, she started dragging Bade before he could even answer and they reached a huge shelf with nothing but different types of ties. The multitude of designs along with taking everything in at once was starting to prove a bit much for Bade but under Erasa's supervision he managed to pick out five ties that had simple block designs on them but were only different colors. Erasa approved and soon her mother was back with pants and formal shirts. She held five different shirts and five different pairs of pants. "Good choices on the ties, now we need to pick out a pair of shoes," Bade feared the worst, he knew how many pairs of shoes his girlfriend and her mother had. As soon as they got to the shoe section, before he knew it he was sitting on a bench, his shoes were magically off and Erasa and her mother were using strange contraptions to measure the sizes of his feet. Once they had the measurements the two women were gone leaving Bade dumbfounded as he sat on the bench. And as quickly as they were gone they rematerialized with a pair of nice black leather shoes. They slipped them on his feet and he indicated that they fit well. After that he replaced his shoes and they moved into the checkout line. Bade thought he saw everything, that was until he saw the mass amount of coupons that Erasa's mother had with her. It took an extra five minutes to scan all of the coupons, which brought the price down by over 75%. And then the gift cards came out, which brought the price down another 20%. Once the two women were satisfied, they paid for the clothes and handed bade several bags to help carry and nearly dragged him back to the car. Once back at the car, they reorganized the trunk of it to hold all of the clothes and were back on the road to the apartment building. They left around noon and it was close to five now by the time they got back to the building. The two women came through the front door of the apartment chatting as if this was normal to happen, and Bade looked like he was dragged through hell and back. Erasa's dad looked at him, smiled and laughed, saying, "Welcome to the family Bade."

…

**Hey please review guys, probably going to do more than the five chapters I thought of originally, just saying. **


End file.
